My Twisted Fairytale
by Sekki oji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the daughter of King Vincent and Queen Rachel Phantomhive and they were living happily, that is until her mother dies of a mysterious illness. Her father meets and marries Queen Grell hoping that Ciel will like her, but he was wrong and when he dies of the same illness, Ciel is left alone with the one person she truly hates: Grell. And who is this man in black?
1. So It Begins

**What's up Bros. So I'm going to be a bit demented and write a snow white fanfic, MY verison (XD), ain't that swell? Well if you don't think so just keep your comments and complains to yourself please. And you guys...here comes the bad news...Ahem...one of these years for Halloween...I'm going to cosplay as...the viscount Druitt. I know it's terrible but it will be funny cause I can play him...well let's just say... a little TOO well. I might cosplay as Ciel Phantomhive when he is wearing the dress! X3 On with the story. Modern time=2012 Oh and I'm going to narrate at the beginning of (maybe) all the chapters and maybe the ending, also I'm making Ciel a girl again, though he might be a bit out of character and a bit of a girly girl here and there. Please don't yell at me. T.T  
**

**Character list/part: Ciel: Snow White. Sebastian: The prince XD. Madam Red (Angelina): The Queen's sister. Elizabeth: needs to drink less coffee. Undertaker: seriously fahked up and needing to take medicine dwarf. William: uptight dwarf bastard (LOL, excuse my language, but it's so true,). Mey-rin: needing different glasses dwarf. Bardroy (Bard): a chef who can't cook a damn thing dwarf. Finnian (Finny): don't let him touch you're garden dwarf. Grell: the needs to take a chill pill wicked Queen. I'm sorry but there's no Tanaka in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I...Own...Nothing! T.T sad face, and I'm sorry for the long Author's note.  
**

_**I don't do this often, but I need to experience changes, once in awhile. I will be narrating this part, so listen up!**  
_

The sky was clear as the water in the river down the road as the birds chirped happily, flying from tree to tree. Gentle fluffy clouds slowly moved through the sky as a warm, gentle, Spring breeze came, making the flowers in the garden sway back and forth. The breeze moved the leaves on the tree as the sun casted a warm gentle ray everywhere you'd step, well not under a tree I suppose (LOL I used gentle too much, XD).

During this time of year, King Vincent Phantomhive and his beautiful Queen Rachel Phantomhive would bring their young, thirteen year old daughter, Princess Ciel (LOL like it's not obvious she's thirteen), to the seven blooming cherry blossom tree and have a wonderful picnic. Ciel loved the way the blossoms were blooming, it made the tree look so beautiful. The tomboyish girl loved to climb the tree, sit on a branch, and look up admiring the pretty white and pink blossoms on the tree (I said blossom too much didn't I? Well, who cares?).

Every year since she was five years old, they've come here. Even if her parents were busy, they'd stop what they were doing and take Ciel on the picnic. It had become a family tradition to do this and every time Ciel sat up in the tree, it didn't matter what cherry tree she was in, she would always see a tall raven-haired man clad in black walk by, but when she got out of the tree, he was nowhere to be seen. For the longest time, Ciel thought she was seeing things or thought that her mismatched eyes were playing tricks on her, but none for those were true.

A year later right after the happy family went on the picnic, Queen Rachel had fallen ill and was bedridden. It hurt Ciel so much to see her mother suffering from this illness and she did everything she could to help her mother recover...but that was a waste of time. The young, beautiful Queen of Yujo fell into a peaceful slumber for good (friendship), leaving her only daughter to grow up without a mother now.

It broke Ciel's heart to watch her mother die right in front of her, after that day, Ciel was never the same. She was distant with her father and hardly came out of her room, but when she did, you'd always find her sitting up in the cherry tree they last had a family picnic under. Two months pasted when Vincent introduced Queen Grell to Ciel and told her that they were getting married in two months, but Ciel was furious.

"It's only been two months since mother died and you're already picking a new wife? I thought you loved her father!" Ciel yelled as Grell took a step back.

"Ciel I loved Rachel more than you'll ever know, and I still love her, but I know she wouldn't want us to mourn her forever," Vincent calmly said.

"I don't want that _thing_ over there to be my mother, I hate her!" Ciel screamed. She had a good reason to hate her. Grell just showed up one day, took her father away from her, and know she was trying to take her mother's place as Queen of Yujo, it was unforgivable.

"Ciel that's no way to talk to your step-mother!" Vincent yelled.

"Well father, you're right about one thing," Ciel just started to stare at the ground for a minute then looked up at her father and woman trying to replace her mother. "She'll forever be just a STEP-mother to me, she'll never become MY mother no matter how hard she tries! She'll be nothing more than a damn empty shell trying to take mother's crown, mother may be dead but I will only have ONE mother, and that's Queen Rachel Jasmine Cordelia Phantomhive!," Ciel yelled then looked over at Grell and pointed her index finger towards her.

"No matter how hard you try to get me to like you or to trust you. You'll just be wasting your time on something that has animosity towards you. I won't accept you as my mother, the Queen, and I will NEVER accept you as a member of this family!" Ciel walked to her room, warm tears filled with loss and anger rolled down her face as she ignored her father's constant yelling for her to come back and apologize, but Ciel wasn't ever going to take those words back, she walked into her room and threw herself on her bed, crying for a long period of time when a soft hand rested on her shoulder.

She had never told her mother or father about her special gift, she has a sixth sense meaning she can see ghosts and she would talk to her mother every night. Two years later, Ciel's father Vincent, had fallen ill to the same illness and he eventually kicked the bucket, leaving the sixteen year old daughter alone with someone she deeply hated, looking after her. Her aunt, Queen Angelina, came to visit her two years later, and a week early before Ciel's eighteenth birthday.

**OK, so I hope you like it and please review I've been working hard on this chapter and I wish to know you like it. So please Review.**


	2. A Happy Ending Just Isn't In My Life

**What's up everyone. The title doesn't have anything to do with this chapter, and Ciel is a bit out of character. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and are planning to read this till the very lat word of the story. OK enough of my weird life and stuff...um I'll be right back...(comes back two minutes later) OK so what was I talking about...Oh yeah sit back, relax and enjoy the story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

_I'm going to narrate the beginning of this chapter too... beware! It t'was the night before Christmas and all was...No I'm just kidding_

It was a chilly morning that day and so Ciel decided to brew up some hot chocolate to warm herself up in when somebody knocked on the door. So she put the cup down on the counter and went over to the door. Before she opened it she had put a shall over her shoulders so she wouldn't get that cold when she opened the door. she went back over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Yes?" Ciel asked as she peered her head around the door to see who it was and she actually smiled. "Auntie An, I've missed you!" Ciel hugged her aunt as she walked inside with about three bags with her but she dropped those to hug her niece she hasn't seen in years.

"I missed you too Ciel, my have you grown," She smiled.

"Yes that's what happens over the years. So have you been doing well?"

"Yes, I'm actually doing great!" Angelina exclaimed as a tall man stood behind her. "Oh Ciel, I want you to meet someone. I think you'd actually like him," She stepped aside to reveal the man Ciel kept seeing when she was in the tree.

_Ciel's point of view now._

When Aunt Angelina moved out of the way of the door, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the man. He had raven colored hair, he was tall like about maybe six feet tall, he was wearing all black, and his eyes were a crimson color. It was then when I realized he was the man I saw in the garden.

"Ciel, this is Prince Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian, this is my niece Princess Ciel Phantomhive," She pointed to Sebastian who bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess," Sebastian took my hand and kissed the top of it, causing me to blush slightly.

"The pleasure's all mine, Prince Sebastian," I did a curtsey for him.

"Please, call me Sebastian," He smiled and I nodded.

"So aunt An, tell me how you and Sebastian met?" I closed the door and took them to the living room.

"Well I was in the market buying things and I bumped into him, which knocked everything I had in my hands on to the floor. He helped me carry them to my carriage and we started to talk, then he asked me about why I bought one of the things I bought from the story and that's when I told him about you," Angelina laughed. "He said that he would be delighted to meet you. So he asked his parents if he was allowed to stay here for the week I'm here, his parents said yes, and here he is," I could almost laugh as we reached the living room.

"You guys sit down and I'll be right back with some refreshments," I excused myself from the room, went to the kitchen, made some hot chocolate, warmed up mine and grabbed some cookies I made earlier today, brought them back out to the living, and placed them on the coffee table. "So tell me more about yourself Sebastian," I took a sip of my drink and he started to talk about himself and his family, that's when I heard the witch coming down the stairs.

"Ciel, who was at the door!" Grell yelled at me.

"See what I have to live with?" I whispered to Angelina and Sebastian, causing them both to chuckle. "Well, like it's any of _your_ business, but my Aunt An has come to stay the week like she does every year, and she has invited Prince Sebastian to stay to stay with us so I can get to know him better. Is that a problem, _Grell_?" I said furiously as her eyes sparkled.

"You stupid girl, you should have told me that such a handsome prince will be staying for a week, I am your mother after all," Grell happily said as she walked over and stood next to me.

"I keep telling you over and over again, Grell," I clenched my fists. "You'll NEVER be my mother, you might be the woman my father married but I'll never consider you my mother, the Queen, or part of this family! Can't you get that through your head-" A gasp came from Angelina as the sound of a slap echoed throughout the room as I felt my cheek sting.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me in front of guests!" Grell yelled and I slapped her back, knocking my mother's crown off her head.

"You don't deserve to wear that crown, you witch! It's my mother's crown and my mother Rachel would NEVER slap me. Rachel was and still is the Queen that the whole kingdom love, and they were as heart broken as me when she died," I yelled at her as tears formed in my eyes. "You'll never be like her no matter how hard you're willing to try, the kingdom hates you as much as I do!" I screamed then went to my room and cried.

"Ciel, are alright?"

"Mother I wish you stayed, then I wouldn't be forced to live with that thing."

"You know what has happened, happened for a reason. I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end," Rachel placed her hand on top of my head.

"You know more than you'll let on don't you?" I laughed.

"You know it," We both started to laugh, then there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I wiped my tears away as Sebastian came into the room.

"Ciel, are you alright?" He said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I've been hit harder than this," I laughed, but it was true I had fallen out if the tree when I was six years old.

"That's good," Sebastian smiled. "Will you please come back with me to the living room?"

"I don't know, am I going to get slapped again cause I won't hold back anymore, I'll get in a fight with her."

"I'll make sure you don't get slapped again, you just have to trust me," Sebastian held out his hand towards me, I looked over at my mother who was telling me to go.

"I trust you," I said as I placed my hand on his and we went back into the living room where I saw Angelina yelling at Grell.

"You do not slap my niece, you need to realize just in three days Ciel is going to turn 18 and you know what that means. She has the right to take the crown from you!" Angelina yelled and I started to laugh making her look at me. These next three days are going to be very interesting, I'm waiting to see if Grell is going to try and do anything to me because I'm going to take my mother's place from her. Just the thought made me uncontrollably smile.

**So, tell me if you like the story so far. Please review. XD**


	3. Fairytales, Just Ain't Me

**What's up everyone!? So I'm wondering my head off if anybody actually likes the sequel to Rin's love cause I'm already typing a second chapter for it, so yeah. Well, enough about my life, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

It's been two days since Aunt An and Sebastian came over and Sebastian and me have gotten closer in these past two days. Tomorrow is my birthday, my 18th birthday to be exactly the day I finally take the throne from her, but the last two days I've been dodging things rolling, falling, flying, and speeding at me. It's getting quite tiresome to deal with.

"Ciel, want to come with me on a walk through the garden?" Sebastian knocked on my bedroom door.

"Sure, just give me a second to get my shoes on," I told him as I got my sneakers on and opened my door. I had a black long sleeve shirt on with black jeans on. "Let's go," I grabbed his hand, grabbed our coats, and ran outside. "So why did you want to come outside?" I asked as I got my coat on and put my gloves on that were in my pocket.

"Well today is your last day as a princess," Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah you're right, so that means," I picked up some snow, put it in a ball, and threw it at Sebastian hitting him in the chest. "I need to make some out of it," I smirked.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be," Sebastian made a snow ball and threw it at me, it turned into a full scale snowball fight. Then I noticed that the tree he was standing under had some snow on the branch, so I threw a snowball at it and just like planned, the snow fell on Sebastian and some even went down his back making him yelp and jump as I rolled on the snow laughing. After awhile of throwing snowballs at each other, we were completely soaked and covered in snow. We were now laying on the ground next to each other, tired.

"I'm guessing I won this battle," Sebastian said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do I get my prize," He sat up in the snow.

"Well I guess so," I shrugged as I sat up in the snow then gasped when arms wrapped around my body and lips were pressed against mine. I froze for a minute but then I started to kiss back. We sat there in the snow, kissing, and in each other's arms for like about five minutes before Sebastian pulled away.

"I think we should go inside before you get a cold," Sebastian got up and held out his hand towards me.

"Don't you mean _we,_ Sebastian?" I grabbed his hand, he pulled me up, into his arms. "When we get inside, after we change clothes, I'll make us some hot chocolate," I smiled up at him.

"That's seems like a good idea," Sebastian smiled before giving me a small kiss on the lips and then we headed inside, holding hands. We both headed towards our rooms to change and get out of our cold and soaked clothes. I went to my closet and took out a black long sleeve shirt that the sleeves had red and grey stripes on it. I also took out a pair of knee-length black leggings and a red plaid skirt, changed into those before I left my room and went to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. I put mini marshmallows in it, I giggled at the my childishness that was showing.

"Ahh!" I jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and a chin was placed on my shoulder.

"Smells good."

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Sebastian!"

"But then where's the surprise in that?" He smirked at me.

"Whatever, come on let's go to the living room. While we're in here, do you want anything to eat, like a snack or something?"

"Nope, I'm good, cause I have you," He kissed my shoulder lightly.

"I'm being serious here, Sebastian," I giggled. "Well if you don't want anything, I'm going to make me a sandwich," I broke free of his hold and went to the fridge and got out the basic things I need to make a roast beef sandwich: ketchup, mayo, and of course the meat. I got a plate out of the cupboard, got two pieces of bread out and started to make my sandwich, that's when I noticed that Sebastian was fiddling around with something in the background. "What are you doing?"

"Making something," He simply replied and I started to get curious. So after I was done with my sandwich, I went over to him and looked at what he was doing. "I knew saying that would make you come over here," He turned around and hugged me, lifting me up into the air.

"Hey stop, put me down!" I struggled to break free, but it was useless. "So what did you need me for?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No real reason," Sebastian smirked.

"Ciel!"

"Crap, got to go to my crazy step-mother, so you need to put me down," I smirked at him as he put me down. I went over to my sandwich, took a bite, then ran to my step-mother, taking my sandwich with me.(Don't ask I just thought it was funny to have Ciel eat in front of Grell when she was talking and not pay attention to her at all) "Yes, Grell?"

"I need you to go into town for me," She said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Why?" I said after I swallowed.

"Because the maids are gone on their day off," Grell sighed as she got up and headed towards me with a piece of paper in her hand. "I need you to get these for me, take as long as you need, and since it's only a couple of things you can go by yourself," She went back over the throne and sat down as I finished my sandwich.

"Fine, whatever," I turned around and started to wake towards the kitchen. "You owe me, cause you can't move you fat butt and get it yourself."

"My butt's not big!" Grell yelled as I went in the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

"Sebastian," I went up to him. "I'll be back. I have to go into town and get somethings for Grell because she's too lazy to get it herself, I won't be long."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you can't. I can handle carrying a couple of things, and plus Grell said I capable of going alone," I told him as he wrapped his arms around me, protectively.

"Be safe, Ciel," Sebastian told me before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips, then I left.

On the way to the town, I stared out the window looking at how the landscape looked before we stopped in front of a store. I got out and looked at the list trying to memorize it. 'OK so, bread, eggs, flour, sugar, and tea. Why do we need tea? No body drinks it in the castle,' I thought but shrugged it off as I gathered the things I needed, bought them, then left the store to see the car wasn't there anymore.

"Are you bloody kidding me!" I yelled and started to walk back to the castle, but stopped when I saw a little girl crying in the snow. "Are you alright?" I walked up to her.

"I-I-I can't find m-mommy!" She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find your mother," I picked her up in my arms. "So where does you and your mother live?" I watched her point towards the woods and in front of it was a house. "OK, let's see if your mother is home," I walked towards the house. When I was in front of the door, I knocked on it. Hearing some fast movement in the house I assumed that someone was indeed home.

"Yes?" A woman with light brown hair with green eyes stood in front of me.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked and the little girl looked over to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, extending her arms out.

"Isabelle! I thought you were kidnapped!" She took the little girl and put her on the ground after giving her a big hug. "Thank you for returning my daughter to me," She looked up at me.

"You're welcome. Hive a nice day!" I started to walk off when I saw a guy with a sword in his hand coming towards me. I started to back up towards the forest, fearing that I might get killed. I backed up so much, my back hit a tree and the guy was looming over me, ready to hit me with the sword but dropped it in the snow.

"I can't, I can't do it, I can't kill you, princess," The man said falling to his knees.

"Ha, I'm guessing Grell sent you," I said looking down at the man.

"Yes, but she's crazy, she'll stop at nothing to keep the throne, you must run, anywhere, into the forest, run!" He turned me towards the forest and pushed me forward, and so I ran into the forest until I came to a little cottage, well, it's not so little if you look at it, it looks like a regular sized house(with two bedrooms, huge bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, a living room, and a study). I knocked on the door.

"Hello is anyone there?" I yelled, but getting no answer when I realized that the door was open. "I'm coming in!" I walked inside to see that the place was dusty. "Doesn't anybody clean here?" I said to myself as I closed the door and cleaned up all the dust which took about an hour and it was already dark outside.

So, I started to make some dinner, stew. I went downstairs to see what was there, I went into one of the rooms and saw there was four beds around the room. I yawned and headed over to one of the beds that looked the comfiest and laid down on it, drifting off into sleep.

**I just now fahking realized that there is only six dwarf-people in this story! ...Well since I'm making up this story as I go along, that seems OK for the story. Makin' it original! Please review if you like it!**


	4. The Fahking Poison Apple Of DOOM!

**What's si\upujhkgjdhjfhgkdjfjghgjgkdsg fashdfsdgfygegfhgdhjgakhfgdf gadufyliuhfa? That's the codeword for...Sup. LOL I know it's weird and that's why I did it, so yeah. XD**

**WARNING: Be prepared for Ciel to be out of character in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuroshitsuji, though me wish I did.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No you idiot! Look he's breathing!"

"I believe Bard's right, Finny. He's breathing."

"Well I don't care if he's alive or not just get him out of my bed."

"William! That's not nice to say at all!"

"Hehehe...Another lovely corpse," I heard voices coming from people around me, but when were there people in this house. I started to wake up when I heard someone say, "Looks like he's waking up," It was a shaky creepy voice I heard. I opened my eyes to see two females and four males looked down at me.

"Mister, are you OK?" The little blonde girl asked me.

"Mister? Who are you calling mister?" I looked up at them.

"You, I'm calling you mister, what's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"The Princess?"

"Yeah, can I know your names?" I asked them.

"Well I'm Elizabeth, this is Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny, William, and this is the Undertaker," Elizabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I need to make sure I didn't burn the stew," I got up and went upstairs to check on the stew. After about two hours the stew ways gone and we were talking about what happened to me.

"We'll help you Ciel!" Mey-Rin said dramatically standing up.

"Thanks guys."

_Four months later._

"I'm going out now!" I yelled.

"Be safe, Ciel!" Mey-Rin and Elizabeth yelled.

"I will!" I left and went to the town to get some groceries, so I did. "I didn't forget anything did I?" I looked at the list they gave me, not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry," I said as I looked up at the person and realized who it was. It was Sebastian!

"Ciel? Is that you?" He asked looking at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse me!" I quickly went around him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Ciel, I won't let you leave me again! I searched for months trying to find you, I never gave up looking, and now that I finally found you, I don't want to leave your side again," I looked at him sadly.

It was harder for me, I wasn't allowed to go outside without somebody with me, protecting me. I wasn't allow to go anywhere else besides the town and in the cottage. Sebastian pulled me into his embrace as I dropped the groceries on the ground and hugged him back. We stood there in each other's arms for awhile until I realized that if I don't get back to the cottage soon, they'll come look for me, so I push him away from me.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry but I really have to go now," I picked up my bag and started to leave when Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"Will I see you again?"

"Um...I think so, good bye Sebastian!" He finally let go of my arm and I ran towards the cottage. I ran inside and shut the door, put my back up against it, slid to the floor sighing.

"Ciel, there you are," Elizabeth giggled. "What took so long?"

"I ran into Sebastian, and I mean I literally _ran_ into him," I stood up as Elizabeth gasped and Mey-Rin walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ciel ran into Sebastian in town!"

"What!?" Mey-Rin exclaimed loudly. "What if Sebastian tells the Queen?" She and Elizabeth started to panic.

"Hey!" I yelled and they stopped moving about and looked at me. "Sebastian wouldn't do that. He knows I hate her and she hates me, he wouldn't tell her he saw me today in town," I picked up the bag of groceries.

"How do you know he won't Ciel?" Elizabeth whined.

"Because I known him long enough to know he's a good person. I don't know he'll tell Aunt An or not, but all I know is," I walked in to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter before turning back around to face them. "Soon I'm going back to my castle and taking the throne from Grell!"

"Hehehe well spoken, princess," Undertaker laughed from peeking out behind the wall.

_At the castle._

"This isn't good at all! If this isn't stopped she'll take my crown away from me, I have to do something but what?" Grell said out loud to herself as an idea popped in her head. "I got it! I just have to wait until those friends of hers leave the house, then I can give her this poisoned apple which I was saving for a special occasion," She laughed wickedly.

_Back in the cottage._

"Are you sure you'll be OK alone?" Mey-Rin asked as she stood in the door way with the guys standing right behind her.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

"Alright then, we'll be back in about a half an hour," Mey-Rin smiled before she left.

"What to do?" I asked myself as there was a knock on the door, so I got up, went over to the door, and opened it. "Hello?" I looked in front of me and saw a tall man with short bright red hair in the door way.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to try one of these apples I picked today. I'm going around giving these away because even though I have an apple tree doesn't mean I like apples," He handed me an apple and I took it with caution.

"Thanks mister...Wait if you don't like apples why did you plant an apple tree?" I looked up at him, questionably.

"My mother loved apples and she planted the tree so so can have fresh apples, but never did get to for she passed away before the tree first sprouted fruit last year."

"I'm sorry for your loss, good day sir," I closed the door as Elizabeth came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"Who was that, Ciel?" She asked while drying her hair some more.

"I forgot to ask him his name, he just stopped by to give me an apple," I said walking into the living room, tossing the apple up and down in the air as I sat down on the couch and took a bite out of the apple. "That guy was right this apple is...good..." I felt my body go limp as I dropped the apple and fell on my side, on the couch as I heard a scream come from Elizabeth.

"Ciel! Ciel! Wake up Ciel! Oh my gosh, I need to find the others and tell them what happened!" Elizabeth ran out of the cottage and came back about five minutes later with everyone with her.

_With Grell._

"I can't believe she actually fell for that! Now to find a way to change myself back," Grell as she(he) rummaged through his spell book and found nothing to change herself back to a girl so she jump off a cliff and killed herself. (Just kidding I wouldn't do that to Grell no, I'll push him off the cliff myself!:D Just kidding I'm not _that_ mean! I'll just leave the pushing Grell off the cliff to Sebby!)

**Please review for a happily ever after type of ending.**


	5. The Coffin,The Kiss,And Frozen Princess

**WHAT'S UP! ...So...Whatcha have for dinner last night? LOL! This is just something my teacher said, don't judge I just thought it was funny, and a bit creepy and stalkerish, but hey, at least I know you better now? Just kidding. I was wondering, would you read a story that I might type up if Ciel grew cat ears and a tail and/or if my character appears in Ciel's world and accidentally makes him jealous? Wait I got it! OK so I got this idea probably two or three days before I started to type this, it involves one of my characters appearing in the story.**

**She's either in her true form which will probably look more like Miku Hatsune in one of the videos I watched or she's in her human form and is hiding and waiting in the shadow (In a corner) of Ciel's bedroom of him to wake up or something. Tell me what you think, it might just be a humor story instead of romance, but I'll find a way to shove it in there. Please, tell me what you think or reply in a review. Now, enough of my mumbo jumbo, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I might never own Kuroshitsuji, but if I did, I wouldn't be here typing this because I would be busy pinching myself, thinking it was all a dream, or I would be dead of...Um...Being...Um...Too happy? I don't really know.  
**

**WARNING: Some OOC for Sebastian and Ciel in this chapter and you might get slightly confused.  
**

_I narrate this part.  
_

The sky was as clear as it could ever be as birds chirped and sang while the butterflies fluttered through the air above flowers. The sun was shining brightly and warmed up everything around it. The flowers in the meadow, bloom beautifully as the cute little forest creatures come out of their nests and run around the flowers. For what should be a very happy and cheerful day today, it had a very depressed and eerie (don't know why it's eerie but just go with it) feeling to it. The six friends Ciel had stayed with, built a coffin with a glass top where she now laid as they put her in the middle of the meadow, to honor her and to mourn her, for the Princess of Yujo, Ciel Phantomhive, has died today...Or so they thought.

As they sat in a circle around her and cried, they all felt a piece of their heart break. They couldn't believe that Ciel was actually gone and there was noway to get her back. They all thought that Ciel, where ever she might be right now, she'll be the happiest now that she is with her parents. The sound of a galloping horse broke the depressing silence as Sebastian appeared on top of the horse behind William and Mey-Rin.

He stared at the young girl inside the coffin with disbelief as he got off his horse and walked over to the coffin. He lifted the top off the coffin and gazed upon his princess, his love, and his world (XD I made that sound a bit too chessey). Tears started to fall down his usually straight face as he continued to look down at Ciel, wishing that she would come back. He leans down towards her ear and whispers loving words to her before he places a kiss upon her rosy lips. He pulled away from her lips as he gets on one knee, looks at his love one last time as his tears fell down his face and on to her face. He whispers her name twice silently before screaming it to the world.

"Ciel!"

_Ciel's point of view._

_'Where am I? What is this place? All I remember is taking a bite out of that apple and...Damn it! How could I be so damn blind! I should of known that Grell would try to kill me, but strangely I'm not dead. I can hear everything happening around me, but I just can't move my body. I can hear that everyone around me in crying, do they think I'm dead? Are they mourning me...And is that a horse I can hear? Who is walking towards me and taking something off above me? __*drop* Is that water? No wait...It's tears falling on me. I can feel the warmth of their breathe on my ear and somebody whispering to me.'_

"Ciel,"_ 'What!? Sebastian!?'_ "I want you to remember that I love you and I will always love you. You are my one and only true love, and if I could switch places with you, I'd do it in a heart beat. I will miss you, so much Ciel, and after this moment, I may never love again until you finally come back to me. Where ever you are now Ciel, I hope it's beautiful and makes you happy. This is good-bye my love, I'll forever miss you." '_No, Sebastian not you too, can't you see that I'm not dead?' I suddenly felt a pair of warm lips up against mine. 'Sebastian,' I heard him whisper my name twice before his screamed it loudly._

"Ciel!"

**Some epic time travel and now it's winter. When all that stuff up there ^, it's like summer and only about two months before winter comes. I know it's confusing but if you read the warning at the top, you'd understand that I made it to be confusing though I myself don't know why. XD **

"Hn..." I slowly opened my eyes to see frost and snow above me, I could also feel the coldness of the winter. I slowly lifted my hands up to the glass, I instantly felt the coldness of the glass, but I ignored it and used all my strength to lift the lid off and on to the ground. I suddenly shiver as a cold winter breeze came by as I sat up. I hung my legs over the side of the coffin and carefully slid off of it on to the snow covered ground. I almost fell over when I first stood up, but I got my balance back and started walking towards the cottage where I was staying when I left the castle. As soon as I was in front of the door, I quickly knocked on it and suddenly someone opened the door: It was Mey-Rin.

"Yes who is it...Oh my gosh Ciel!? Is that really you?" Mey-Rin gasped as I nodded my head quickly and she pulled me inside. "I-It's a miracle! W-we have to get you warmed up!" And after five minutes of be wrapped up in about a billion blankets and given hot chocolate, I was finally warm and was given a change of clothes before Mey-Rin took me to Sebastian's castle in Kage. She didn't come with me into the castle but she said that would make it less special, though me being in a floor-length royal blue princess gown, wearing my mother's crown, and all prettied up wasn't enough.

"Prince Sebastian, you have a visitor," A guard announced as I waited outside the throne room, listening.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but she refused to give me her name and requested to see you, I could not refuse her majesty," Sebastian sighed.

"Alright, let her in."

"Yes, sire," The guard bowed and opened the door for me.

I simply walked in, with my head held high, and frankly I was a bit excited to see the look on his face when he saw me. I held back a giggle when I saw his face. His expression had a mixture of disbelief, surprise, shock, happiness, and excitement as I walked closer to him. I stopped when I was about ten feet away from his throne and gave him a courtesy as he stood up. He just stood there doing nothing, I think he was trying to figure out what to do or what to say.

"Lovely day, isn't it Sebastian? Though I am sad that I couldn't get to see the leaves on the trees change colors, but I was stuck in the coffin like thing under a spell that I believe was broken by your kiss, but it took awhile for it to take effect, and to be honest, I was bored out of my mind just laying there," I joked as I stood up straight and looked at him.

"Is that really you Ciel?" Sebastian finally asked me and I just sighed.

"No I'm just a hologram sent from the heavens, of course it's really me," I laughed as he slowly made his way over to me and soon he was standing right in front of me. He placed a hand on my cheek and slid it down to hold my chin. "You know, I thought coming here and seeing you again would be more interesting, but you don't look so happy to see me, could it be that you don't want me here anymore? I feel a bit of rejection and disappointment right now," I frowned and just stared at him.

"So you're not going to say anything? Well I'm a bit disappointed Sebastian, after waking up in the freezing cold in a see-through coffin, spending around five minutes trying to warm up, and forced to wear this thing," I pointed to the dress. "High-heels, make-up, and having my hair put up all girly before coming to see you, I guess it was all a waste of time," I moved my head away from his hand, turning around, taking the hairpin out of my making my hair fall down and drape over my shoulders as I made my way towards the exit when I was grabbed from behind and into Sebastian's embrace.

"Why would I let you go again when I waited so long for you to come back to me," Sebastian whispered in my ear causing me to shiver slightly. "I'm not letting you leave me again not knowing if you'll come back to me, I'm not going to take that risk, Ciel, you are mine and only mine," I jump slightly when he said that and turned my head to look up at him as I raised my hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"And you are mine, Sebastian," I smirked as he started to lean closer.

"Always," Sebastian said and then he placed his lips upon mine, pulling me into a warm passionate kiss that ended when the guard cleared his throat reminding us that we weren't alone.

"Sorry," I mumbled and Sebastian chuckled causing me to look up at him.

"Well, I think you have some people you need to visit," He said as he took my hand and led me to the front of the castle where a car was waiting for us. We went to my castle in Yujo where the whole kingdom was gathering.

"Why is everyone gathering at the castle?" I asked as I looked out the window as the car went to the back of the castle.

"To hear some news," Sebastian smirked as the car stopped.

"You know more than you'll let me know don't you?"

"Correct, come on we need to go inside. Put this on," Sebastian handed me a black cloak as he got out of the car.

"OK then," I put it on when I got out of the car. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"You'll see, let's go," He grabbed my hand and took me inside and to the front of the castle where there was about thirty steps up from the ground where the people were gathering. "You wait here until I tell you to come out," And with that he walked out to the people and they started to cheer like mad. "Hello everyone, now I have something to tell you, so you might want to listen up," Everyone immediately went silent. "Now everyone knows about what happened to our dear Princess Ciel and no one knows where the Queen is, so here comes the good news well the only news. I thought it would be the best for this kingdom to have a new Queen, so with out further ado your new Queen is here to meet you," He pointed to the front of the castle and the doors opened as to tell me to come out, so I did. As I walked up beside Sebastian he wrapped his arm around my waist and told me to take the hood off and introduce myself.

"Hello everyone, it's good to be back home," I said as I took the hood off and everyone in the crowd gasped and screamed it's a miracle and welcome back. I guess a lot of people really missed me and I never actually knew it, oh well.

**So whatcha think? And just so no one asks in a review, no the story is not over...Well it's not over yet but you get what I mean. Please review so Sebby and Ciel can have a happily ever after or what ever you want to call it because if you have read Cinderella? by me, then you know I have a few aces up my sleeve or a few tricks up thy sleeve, XD.**


End file.
